Masquerade
by Zippy-Wings
Summary: Hide your face so the world will never find you at a masquerade ball...or at least that's what two seemingly opposite people hope to do. oneshot, NO SLASH please R&R!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Really. **

She pointed her wand at her wet hair. It dried itself and straightened instantly. Waving it again, it turned back. Another wave rendered her eyes a vibrant blue. She applied black eyeliner and dark purple eye shadow. She then slipped into her dress. It was dark purple and strapless, very form fitting to the waist, at which point it flowed outward to the ground. Looking in the mirror, she barely recognized herself.

He looked in the mirror, and a head of blonde hair with dark green eyes stared back at him. His dress robes were a soft, deep blue. No one would recognize him tonight. Tonight, he would get over her and find someone new. Tonight was the Masquerade Ball.

The students of Hogwarts in sixth and seventh year surged into the Great Hall. No one knew who anyone else was, with his or her hair and eyes turned different colors. Reluctantly, the students began to mix and sit down for dinner with their peers. After they were done eating, music began to play. The song was half over before anyone got up do dance…someone with blonde hair and dark green eyes got up, his eyes on a girl with black hair in a deep purple dress he had noticed earlier. He touched her shoulder and she turned, her shockingly blue eyes meeting his forest green ones.

"May I have this dance?" he asked quietly.

_Something about that voice is familiar,_ she thought. "Alright," she replied.

He took her small, soft hand in his large callused one and led her out to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist and her arms automatically snaked around his neck. They danced like that…until, too soon, it seemed, the song ended.

They stayed by each other the rest of the night…it just felt natural. When they weren't dancing, they were talking.

He kept looking sideways at her, longing to kiss her, to ask her out. _She looks so beautiful…I feel like I've known her forever…where have I heard that laugh?_ he thought.

Eventually, Professor Dumbledore stood up. "As you will all no doubt be aware of, I will be revealing your identities at the end of the night. The end of the ball is very near. You have 5 minutes."

"Look," the girl began.

He silenced her with a touch of his fingers to her lips. "This has been the most perfect night I could have hoped for. I don't know who you are or what house you're in, but I believe this can work."

"I know," she said simply.

"So…will you go out with me?"

"Yes," she smiled. Without thinking, they leaned in toward each other. Their lips met and it was as if a bolt of electricity went through them. She leaned into the kiss, and didn't notice when Dumbledore waved his wand. They broke apart and she found the deep green eyes had turned hazel, and the blonde hair had become black and messy once more.

As he opened his eyes, he saw the emerald ones he had dreamed of for so long gazing back at him in disbelief. He gazed at the glimmering deep red hair, such a contrast to the black it had been.

_Lily Evans? I finally have Lily Evans as my new girlfriend!_

_James Potter! I just kissed my fellow head boy! NO WAY! And I said I would go out with him! Wait…I have a marauder as a boyfriend! What have I done!_

James led Lily back to the head common room and faced her.

"Lily," he said hoarsely. "Lily, I…"

"It's ok, James. I had a wonderful time tonight. I never knew that you have never actually wanted to go out with anyone you went out with before."

"No…Lily, I…I don't know what to say. I went to that ball tonight mainly to get over the fact that you were never going to go out with me. I was…shocked when I saw it was you. I didn't think you were going to go. But I've only ever wanted to date you, Lils."

"James, I was heartless with you before. You were too good for me. I was convinced that you would dump me when you found out more about what I spend my time doing. I was hurting my heart each time I turned you down, really."

James wrapped Lily in a hug and she melted into it, asking herself why she hadn't said yes from the start.

**Thanks for reading…now please Review!**


End file.
